


Adoração

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A deusa da sabedoria mantinha seus olhos fechados com a certeza de que nenhum mal aconteceria a ela na presença de sua antiga sacerdotisa.





	Adoração

 

A deusa da sabedoria mantinha seus olhos fechados com a certeza de que nenhum mal aconteceria a ela na presença de sua antiga sacerdotisa. O presente, que a maioria supunha ser uma maldição, era poderoso demais que até um deus não era imune.

Tinha que ser assim, afinal tinha sido um deus que tinha ferido Medusa, e o presente dela era a garantia que mesmo um deus seria parado diante dela.

Ela gostaria que pudesse ter sido de outra maneira, ela costumava se disfarçar de humana e andar pelos templos dedicados a ela, e no que Medusa costumava servir ela sempre se sentava ao seu lado e observá-la rezar. Ela sentia orgulho de ser racional mas isso não significava que ela estava acima de emoção, e a devoção e o amor no semblante e nas palavras de Medusa ao orar para a deusa que ela não sabia estar ao seu lado.

Ela tenta conjurar diante de seus olhos aquela imagem quando Medusa beija seu pescoço e seus lábios. Tem cobras em seus cabelos agora mas sua pele ainda sente quente e humana. E mais importante do que isso viva e segura, e naquele momento especifico adorando-a em toque ao invés de palavras.


End file.
